


Баки не боится

by Charmed_Owl, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Xlamushka



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: брюки, гражданки не было, все мстительно и мирно





	Баки не боится

**Author's Note:**

> брюки, гражданки не было, все мстительно и мирно

Баки не боится Халка.   
  
Уже на второй совместной миссии это становится настолько очевидным, что даже Фьюри изумленно распахивает единственный глаз, пересматривая записи с камер наблюдения. На одной из них отчетливо видно, как огромная рука по-матерински заботливо отпихивает лезущего на рожон Зимнего Солдата. Который стремительной ласточкой отлетает в брошенный посреди дороги автомобиль и спиной сминает его крышу, словно картонную. Халк еще и оборачивается, не иначе, как убедиться, что не прибил, лицо его искажается в гримасе, призванной изобразить улыбку, и через три минуты сражаться больше не с кем.   
  
Пока Халк расправляется с угрозой, Стив уже рядом с Зимним, убеждается, что тот цел. Зимний мотает головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, темные волосы разлетаются, делая его похожим на отряхивающегося спаниеля. Позже каждый Мститель считает своим долгом пройтись со всем присущим ему чувством юмора на тему суперсолдат, попадающих под горячую руку доктора Халка.  
  
Они не понимают.  
  


***

  
  
На следующих совместных с Халком миссиях все повторяется. Так или иначе, но он находит способ вывести Зимнего Солдата из боя. Иногда вполне безобидно, например, засунув его как котенка в канализационный люк и придавив после этого выход бетонной плитой. Которую потом поднимают всей командой, чтобы вызволить злого как черт Баки.   
  
Или не очень, так что после Беннер с присущей ему педантичностью осматривает ошалевшего Баки, проверяет показания медицинских приборов и с нежностью шепчет ему в ухо: «Прости, пожалуйста. Он тебя бережет. Заботится о тебе, как умеет».  
  


***

  
  
Понимание настигает Фьюри внезапно, когда посреди обсуждения очередной операции доктор Беннер стискивает подлокотник кресла позеленевшим кулаком и даже не извиняется. Обычно доброжелательное выражение на его лице сменяется гневом, да так резко, что и у Фьюри и у остальных по спине пробегает холодок. Обсуждение предстоящей миссии не касается его лично, собственно, оно касается только Барнса, остальные участники отсеяны.   
  
— Отправлять его туда одного — это убийство, — голос Беннера звучит очень ровно.   
  
У Фьюри есть что возразить: послать человека — убийство, но Барнс не простой человек. Фьюри не возражает, только расслабленно откидывается на спинку кресла, демонстрируя спокойствие, которого совсем не ощущает.   
  
За спинкой кресла Беннера вдруг возникает Барнс, подходит вплотную, кладет живую ладонь между напряженных лопаток.   
  
— Я согласен с Брюсом, — веско роняет Роджерс, кося глазами на лучшего друга, уткнувшегося в доктора Беннера.   
  
Барнс что-то шепчет, наклонившись к едва сдерживающемуся Беннеру очень близко: отросшие волосы задевают чужое лицо, а губы касаются уха. Его ладонь медленно движется по спине любовника, и тот обмякает, смаргивает пугающую зелень из глаз, в комнате снова можно дышать.  
  


***

  
  
Баки не боится Халка. И все понимают почему.


End file.
